Le vent
by casanegra
Summary: Il n' avait jamais espéré, n'y avait même jamais pensé...Voyager dans le temps, rencontrer les visages de sorciers morts depuis longtemps ,découvrir une époque antérieure , différente, et surtout...ses parents.
1. Chapter 1

Harry avait toujours évité tout ce qui trempait un tant soit peu dans la mièvrerie ce qui impliquait les larmes, les tirades mélodramatiques des feuilletons que regardait sa tante le dimanche,ainsi que toute démonstration de sentiment,vraie ou feinte .

Mais durant cet après midi de fin de vacances , sous la légère bruine d'août , devant la tombe de ses parents ,il faisait il devait bien se l'avouer,de grands efforts pour se retenir d'éclater en sanglots.

Pourtant il n'avait jamais,quitte à sembler insensible, versé la moindre larme sur ses défunts géniteurs. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait ce qui restait de leurs dépouilles sous les yeux, il réalisait enfin à quel point était grand le vide qu'avait creusé leur absence dans sa vie .

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre .Dix-sept heures trente-huit. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Lorsqu'il voulut bouger ,un bruit insolite lui signifia que ses baskets s'étaient profondément enfoncées dans la boue. Et c'est d'une démarche inhabituelle qu'il longea les rangées de tombes, dernières demeures d'une centaine de sorcier ,que la magie n'avait su protéger de la mort .

Arrivé aux portes du cimetière, la portière, une vieille dame ratatinée le dévisagea avec un sourire qui découvrait ses dents jaunes et pointues.

« Euh…excusez-moi, dit-il d'un air peu assuré tout en se demandant ce qui la faisait sourire ainsi .Vous semblez bien connaître ce quartier .Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de la famille Potter ? »

La vieille dame leva ses yeux cernés et quelque peu effrayants vers son front , là où se dessinait sa cicatrice .Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir ouvrir la bouche autrement que pour sourire.

« Vous savez …les Potter …Vous les connaissez sûrement…vous ne pouvez pas ne pas les connaître… »

Commencer à faire des double négations était signe chez Harry que sa patience était mise à rude épreuve.

« Bon ,ben…je devrais croire que vous ne les connaissez pas… »

Et il lui tourna le dos,commençant à gravir le sentier qui menait vers la sortie .

Mais lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du grillage, quelque chose le fit se retourner.

« Harry Potter…tu veux les revoir… »

« Qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? »

La vieille femme avait parlé .D'une voix grave…trop grave pour une femme .Et rauque .Il sentait des frissons lui parcourir la nuque, et ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête .

La vieille avait disparu et un vent puissant et glacé s'était levé, un vent qui l'écorchait,creusait de profondes blessures sur son corps ,lui faisait fermer les yeux de douleurs.

Il tomba à genoux dans la boue .Et sa cicatrice qui semblait vouloir se fendre .Il entendait ce même vent lui siffler aux oreilles, il le sentait ,brûlant sur sa peau, il le voyait à travers ses paupières closes colorer le paysage en rouge, mais était-ce possible ?

Les revoir .

C'était ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il rêvait inconsciemment , ce qu'il souhaitait au plus profond de lui même. Mais était-ce possible ?

Braver les lois divines, violer l'ordre du temps , batailler contre la nature ...Etait-ce possibles ?

Pour les revoir…une seule fois…

C'était ce que lui murmurait une voix douce, enchanteresse à présent.

Il était prêt .

Alors s'abandonner doucement ,arrêter de lutter , se livrer à ce vent ravageur qui lui oppressait la poitrine, lui comprimait le cœur.

Vicky Potter , femme quadragénaire et mère d'un enfant, avait toujours su surmonter ses peurs puériles et ses terreurs de petite fille. Mais sa plus grande épouvante demeurait toujours, celle de voir un être cher mourir . « Etre cher » signifiait pour elle son époux , Marius Potter,son fils James Potter et celui qu'elle considérait comme tel, Sirius Black .Il est donc facile d'imaginer l'état de nervosité dans lequel elle vivait depuis le début de l'ascension de celui qui s'était auto baptisé le seigneur des ténèbres .

Pendant que Mme Potter lisait son journal assise sur un chaise dans le jardin au milieu d'une forêt de fleurs odoriférantes , Sirius avaient entamé un jeu palpitant sorti tout droit de son imagination très développée , et qui ressemblait, à quelques détails près , au base-ball. James, lui ,était resté dans sa chambre,n'ayant toujours pas terminé ses devoirs de vacances.

Mais Mme Potter,qui ne faisait pas vraiment attention à son journal, pensait , comme elle le faisait très souvent ces temps-ci , à son mari partit en voyage d'affaire au Japon . Et elle son mordait les doigt d'inquiétude.

« Sirius ! arrête de piétiner mes hortensias ! »cria-t-elle à la cantonade.

Elle soupira et retourna à son journal .Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle embrassa alors du regard l'étendue imposante de ce qui composait le jardin de la résidence Potter. Patty avait encore taillé les buissons de roses à la perfection et elle lui en était reconnaissante . Les Iris ,par contre, avaient besoin d'être arrosés plus souvent . Ils avaient une mine fanée, aplatie. Quelque chose de sombre y était posé. Combien de fois devait-elle répéter à Patty de ne jamais oublier sa brouette sur ses massifs de fleurs, que ça les abîmaient…

Vicky Potter se leva alors et se dirigea vers l'autre bout du jardin.

« Vous voulez jouer avec moi Mme Potter ? »lança d'un ton amusé son pseudo fils lorsqu'elle se fût approchée.

Mais elle ne lui répondit pas .Elle avait vu de quelle nature était l'objet qui abîmait ses fleurs.

« Oh ,mon Dieu ! »balbutia-t-elle en palissant à vue d'œil .

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va …oh non ! »s'exclama Sirius lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Il se précipita vers le corps, Mme Potter étant incapable d'esquisser un mouvement.

L'exclamation stupéfaite de Sirius lorsqu'il retourna le corps la cloua sur place.

« Mme Potter !…je crois…je crois que c'est James ! »dit Sirius d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Vicky Potter cria alors en voyant le visage de son fils traversé de longues estafilades encore saignantes.

Plusieurs secondes passèrent alors sous un silence pesant suspendu par le choc de la vue du corps inerte de « James Potter ».

Mais leur bon sens et leur logique furent sérieusement remis en cause lorsqu'ils virent le susdit « James Potter » dévaler en courant la pente qui menait vers eux.

« Tout…va…bien…j'ai…entendu…quelqu'un…hurler… »dit il en haletant lorsqu'il parvint enfin à leur niveau.

Ce fut alors à son tour d'ouvrir grand les yeux en se regardant étendu parmi les fleurs.

Les yeux de Mme Potter allaient de son fils à ce corps inanimé qui gisait par terre .Elle sembla alors enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole.

« James,aide moi à le porter jusqu'à ta chambre et ... Sirius dis à Mickey de me retrouver là-bas, c'est urgent ! »

Il s'exécuta tandis que son fils et elle portaient le corps vers la résidence. Elle semblait, dans son désarroi, avoir oublié la magie.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Mickey , un petit elfe de maison aux oreilles proéminentes, avait déjà soigneusement préparé le lit. Ils le posèrent là et James pu enfin exploser en questions.

«Qui est-ce ?Pourquoi il me ressemble tant ?Il est mort ?Comment il a atterri chez nous ?Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que j'avais un jumeau caché ?Quand… »

« James !s'il te plait arrête ! Je n'en sait absolument pas plus que toi en ce qui concerne ce garçon et pour l'amour de Dieu cesse de brailler comme un enfant ! »

« Mais pourtant … »

Il fut interrompu par Mickey et Patty qui arrivaient chargés de pansements et de potions aux couleurs criardes et il du sortir comme le lui intimait si gentiment sa mère .Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Sirius espérant l'y trouver. Mais ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes de recherches qu'il le trouva installé aux cuisines.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »lui dit-il en prenant place près de lui .

« Comme d'habitude,répondit-il .Je m'approvisionne en substances vitales. »

Et comme à chaque fois que Sirius l'exasperait, que sa mère l'envoyait gentiment promener, bref, qu'il se sentait frustré et incompris, James s'enferma dans un silence méditatif.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tout les personnages de cette histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling, excepté ceux inventé pour le besoin de la susdite histoire.

Merci à ERYLIS et CHARYBDE pour leurs review , voici la suite.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La première chose que vit Harry en se réveillant ce jour là fut le plafond en bois peint d'un baldaquin.

Etant habitué au plafond grisâtre de sa chambre ou à celui, orange, du grenier de Ron, cette vue souleva chez lui une quantité raisonnable d'hypothèses sur l'endroit où il se trouvait, qui flottèrent dans son esprit brumeux avant qu'une lumière vive venue de nulle part le fit cligner des yeux et retrouver ses esprits .Trois mots surgirent alors dans son esprit: parents-cimetière-vieille .Il sentit le rythme des battements de son cœur s'accélérer.

Où était-il?

Harry se souleva si brusquement qu'il se fit mal aux côtes . Il s'adossa à son oreiller et regarda autour de lui . Il se trouvait dans une pièce circulaire généreusement éclairée par une large fenêtre, aux murs recouverts d'un papier peint bleu pastel . Plusieurs étagères étaient accrochées, et des figurines représentant pour la plupart des joueurs de Quidditch en plein vol y étaient suspendus . Cela semblait être la chambre d'un garçon (ou d'une fille ) d'à peu près son âge, pas un repère de mangemorts . Ou peut-être que…non, il devenait paranoïaque.

Il se laissa glisser hors du lit et découvrit, douloureusement, qu'il avait été blessé pendant…pendant quoi au juste?Tout ce dont il se souvenait , c'était un vent violent , un mal de tête terrible,et avant ça une phrase qu'il ne se rappelait pas.

Il se dirigea en chancelant vers la fenêtre , ayant grand besoin de se rafraîchir les idées.

Quel était donc cet endroit? Une grande pelouse verte entourée de quelques sapins et une dizaine de respectables chênes qui étendaient leurs ombres sur une partie de l'endroit .

Le regard de Harry s'arrêta sur un femme gracieuse à la longue chevelure noire affalée sur une chaise ,profitant sûrement de l'ombre que projetaient les arbres alentours. A côté d'elle… Harry en eut le souffle coupé .

Il avait l'impression de se regarder lui même. Un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés , nonchalamment appuyé sur une table , le regard perdu dans le feuillage. C'en était renversant, choquant, éprouvant, déconcertant… Il ne trouva pas le mot. Une nouvelle idée surgit dans son esprit .Les mots de la vieille lui revinrent en mémoire: «Harry Potter… tu veux les revoir»

Et si c'était son père qu'il avait sous les yeux . La belle femme assise près de lui ne serait que sa mère , et Sirius ne serait pas loin . Mais aussi forte soit son estime pour la magie, il doutait fort qu'un peu de vent et quelques écorchures lui aient permis de remonter le temps . Cependant, il en avait la preuve sous le yeux . James Potter …

Lorsque Harry vit la femme se lever , échanger quelques mots avec son fils , s'étirer puis prendre le chemin du manoir, quelque chose lui dit qu'il aurait bientôt de la visite…

En effet, cinq ou six minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte , puis la jeune femme entra. Il l'entendit seulement entrer , n'ayant pas bougé de la fenêtre, redoutant le moment ou il croiserait son regard. D'ailleurs , c'était sûrement elle qui l'avait trouvé après son «voyage»…Comment avait-elle réagi? Et comment réagirait-il, lui , quand il croisera son regard, lui qui n'avait jamais rencontré un seul membre de sa famille ( excepté les Dursley évidemment ).

- Euh…eh bien…bonjour, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix où se sentait un trouble non feint.

Il se retourna brusquement.

- Qui êtes vous?dit-il un peu moins poliment qu'il n'aurait voulu et tout en devinant la réponse.

Elle ne fut pourtant pas ébranlée , et sembla gagner un peu plus d'assurance.

- Vicky Potter , répondit-elle en lui tendant une main qu'il serra vigoureusement pour rattraper sa précédente impolitesse. A qui ais-je l'honneur?

Harry, qui ne s'y attendait pas, fut pris au dépourvu. Il trouva un peu étrange de lui énoncer son nom complet et dit simplement:

- Harry

Son interlocutrice le regarda avec suspicion. L'un de ses sourcils s'arqua en accent circonflexe.

- Harry comment? interrogea-t-elle avec patience.

- Potter.

- Pardon?

- Je veux dire… Harry Potter, répondit-il en regardant le mur d'en face.

Depuis le début de leur conversation il n'avait pas un seul instant croisé son regard. Mais il appréhendait ce moment.

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il avait un nid de Doxys sur la tête .Puis elle s'assit sur le lit.

- Monsieur, je…

Elle fut interrompue par son fils et Sirius qui entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce.

- James!s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as pas frappé avant d'entrer!

- S'cuse maman , dit celui-ci en prenant place, son compère et lui sur l'un des divans de la pièce.

- Alors? interrogea Sirius en s'adressant à Harry .

- Alors quoi? répliqua ce dernier d'une voix où pointait l'agacement.

- Qui es-tu ? répéta James.

Sa mère voulut dire quelque chose , mais Sirius la devança.

- C'est vrai, quoi!Tu tombe de je-ne-sais où , tu te réveille deux jours après…

- Deux jours!glapit Harry en palissant.

- …et tu ressemble à s'y méprendre à James , finit-il. La moindre des choses serait de nous éclairer un tant soit peu à ce sujet, non?

- Ce sujet , comme tu le dis si bien Sirius Black, sort complètement de mon contrôle!

- Comment connais-tu mon nom?dit celui-ci , ébahi.

- Laisse le finir , Sirius, fit James à son ami.

- …et je pense que c'est à vous d'éclairer ma lanterne,parce que je ne sait pas vraiment où je suis!

- Manoir Potter, intervint Mme Potter. A environ une heure de Londres.

- En quelle année?reprit Harry en s'attendant au pire et ignorant la grimace d'incompréhension de James.

- Mais je croyais que….en 1976 bien sur, affirma Mme Potter interloquée par sa question.

-

Harry du se cramponner au rebord de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber.

- En quelle année?tu veux dire que…balbutia James.

- …qu'il y a deux jours, j'était en plein 1996, acheva Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :Tout les noms , personnages, etc. Sont la propriété de JK Rowling , excepté ceux inventés pour les besoins de la fic .

Remerciement à l'Eclat de la lune et à Marilou Lupin pour avoir reviewé . J'espère que ce chapitre sera autant apprécié que les précédents !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le silence le plus complet se fit dans la petite chambre. Jamais encore Harry n'avait perçu un silence aussi épais. On n'entendait plus que les bruits de vaisselles qui venaient des cuisines.

Il eut alors le loisirs d'observer attentivement les visages de ses interlocuteurs . James avait l'air ahuri et fixait les persiennes de la fenêtre d'un regard vide . Sur les traits de Sirius passaient tour à tour une expression de franche incrédulité et une grimace d'incompréhension, comme s'il n'arriver pas à décider de l'attitude à adopter . Mme Potter quant à elle se caressait le menton dans un tic pensif, le regard fixe et concentré. Sirius fut le premier à réagir.

- Je ne te crois pas , dit-il d'une voix ferme en le toisant résolument.

Harry s'attendait un peu à cette réaction. Si lui même avait reçu la visite d'une personne qui lui disait qu'elle venait d'une autre époque , il aurait cru à un canular. Cependant , il rendit son regard à Sirius et resta impassible.

- Le Sirius Black que je connais ne l'aurais pas fait , répliqua-t-il sans ciller.

Il n'avait pas pu dire « que je connaissais ».Sirius fut déstabilisé mais se reprit vite.

- Non mais, vraiment ! reprit Sirius en se tournant vers les autres . Qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas en fait… un espion , un mangemort , ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là ?

- Peut-être parce qu'il n'en a pas l'apparence , et que même si c'était le cas il n'aurait pas atterri tout bêtement dans notre massif de fleur ? rétorqua James sèchement .

Même Sirius fut surpris de voir son meilleur ami prendre la défense d'un inconnu. Inexplicablement, Harry sentit une chaleur qui n'avait rien avoir avec le soleil qui le baignait, l'envahir.

- Qu'est-ce que…., commença Sirius avant que Mme Potter ne le fasse taire d'un signe de la main.

- Ce garçon ne ment pas, affirma-t-elle dans un souffle .

- Comment ça ?interrogea Sirius qui ne semblait rien vouloir entendre.

Harry remarqua que James la regardait également , le regard interrogateur.

- Il a dit lui même qu'il se nommait Harry Potter .Je ne pense qu'il ait pu le deviner seul.

- Quoi ? Il s'appelle Potter ? glapit James, stupéfait.

- Oui, reprit sa mère . Et comme il présente une ressemblance frappante avec toi…

Harry vit James et Sirius échanger un regard plein de sous-entendus .

- …j'en déduit qu'il ne pourrait qu'appartenir à notre famille…ou plutôt, à notre _descendance_ …

- Et alors ? rugit Sirius pas convaincu pour autant. Je parie que chaque objet de cette pièce est signé « James Potter » ! James ne peut pas s'empêcher de signer tout ce qu'il trouve (il écopa d'un regard noir de celui-ci) ! Et il suffit d'un peu de polynectar pour prendre n'importe quelle apparence…

Harry se dit que Sirius était la personne la plus têtue qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'infortune de rencontrer.

- Sirius , ça suffit ! s'exclama Vicky Potter d'une voix puissante. Devant son regard de braise , il sembla se ratatiner sur place. Si tu as décidé de ne pas le croire , ça ne regarde que toi ! Mais pour l'amour de Dieu , cesse de faire semblant de tout savoir mieux que tout le monde !

Il lança à Harry un regard hésitant , à la recherche d'un signe qui lui indiquerait si oui ou non il devait lui faire confiance. Ce dernier lui sourit aimablement.

- maisouicestbonjelecrois… marmonna-t-il dans un grognement presque inaudible.

- Bon, soupira Mme Potter en lissant distraitement le pli de sa robe .Maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord …

Elles se tourna vers Harry.

- Dis nous, donc, _vraiment_ , qui tu es …

Harry avait redouté le moment où il serait confronté à cette question . Une vague d'angoisse le submergea soudain annihilant tout ses sens . Devait-il mentir , ou tout au moins leur cacher que ,dans quelques années , leurs cadavres pourriraient sous les dalles du cimetière de Godric's Hollow, rongés par les vers ? Ou devrait-il plutôt leur étaler l'histoire de leur futur, de son passé à _lui_ , dans tous ses détails les plus abstrus ? Ou encore , ne leur révéler que le nécessaire, quitte à être assailli de questions et d'interrogations diverses et éprouvantes ? Il opta pour la troisième perspective .Il se tourna tout naturellement vers James .Alors sans détour , sans indécision, sans hésitation affectée , même si ça lui en coûtait , il lui dit :

- Je suis ton fils ,ou plutôt …je le serais.

Simplement .Et à nouveau , il y eu un silence , que Sirius interrompit peu de temps après en poussant un cri qui ressemblait à un éclat de rire .Cependant , la réaction du principal concerné étonna grandement Harry . Il avait répondu :

- Je le savais ! en souriant avec l'air de quelqu'un à qui on aurait annoncé qu'il avait été proclamé maître de l'univers. Bien sûr , c'est évident non ? On ne peux pas dire qu'il y'ai beaucoup d'autres possibilités .Je n'ai ni oncles , ni cousins du côté paternel , et je doute que maman décide un jour d'avoir un enfant …

Celle ci lança à Harry un regard étrange . Sirius , lui riait comme s'il avait entendu un excellente plaisanterie .

- Bien ,conclut Mme Potter en se levant, je pense que le déjeuner est prêt les enfants , mettez-vous à table !Harry , je voudrais te dire un mot …

Elle attendit que les deux autre soient partis , et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Je voulais te dire… oh, s'il te plaît , _s'il te plaît , _ne m'appelle pas grand-mère…je crois que je ne m'en remettrais jamais !


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Tous les éléments de l'histoire appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf ceux inventés pour les besoins de ladite histoire.

Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé. Si vous aves un quelconque interrogation ou remarque , n'hésitez pas à laisser un message.

Comme vous le remarquerez plus tard , ce chapitre ne contient pas vraiment d'évènements notoires ; ce n'est qu'une introduction au départ à Poudlard (même s'il est un peu plus long que les précédents )

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Harry descendit dans la salle à manger , il trouva James et Sirius déjà attablés ,une minuscule elfe de maison vêtue d'un chiffon crasseux qu'elle portait comme un tablier remplissant leurs assiettes de saucisses grillées et d'œufs au lard. Harry prit place à la droite de Sirius et regarda avidement la table dressée , habité par une faim colossale depuis qu'il avait émergé du sommeil .

- Thé ? café ? jus de citrouille ? lui proposa poliment Sirius.

- Café , s'il te plaît , répondit Harry .

Il pensa qu'être aimable était pour Sirius une façon dégagée de s'excuser , et prit la tasse de café noir qu'on avait fait glisser jusqu'à lui .

- Alors … commença Harry voulant entamer la conversation , vous jouez au Quidditch ?

- Oh oui , répondit James avec enthousiasme .Il était évident que le Quidditch était son sujet de conversation préféré .Je suis poursuiveur de Gryffondor et Sirius… _espère _se faire accepter cette année , pas vrai Sirius ?

Le grognement de celui-ci signifiait clairement qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment en parler.

- J'y serais déjà si l'année dernière , ce crétin de Jenkins n'avait pas trafiqué… bref une sale histoire, celle-là.

- Qui est Jenkins ?demanda Harry intrigué.

- Le-plus-grand-salaud…

- Le capitaine de l'équipe ,coupa James en jetant un regard moqueur à Sirius .Sirius est persuadé que Jenkins a tout fait pour qu 'il n'entre pas dans l'équipe, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard .

- Non mais… ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas vu jeter ce sort au buts pour qu'ils se mettent à danser la samba !s'insurgea-t-il avec véhémence .

- C'est ça , ouais… et Rogue a déclaré à son chaudron un amour éternel !

Harry éclata de rire en recrachant la moitié de son café.

- Tu sais qui est Rogue ?demanda James intéressé.

- Bien sûr, répondit Harry .Mais il eut tout de suite l'impression d'en avoir trop dit.

- Remarque ,intervint Sirius , je vois mal James pas ce gamin immature ,_le_ James du futur convier Servilus à un dîner de famille.

Advienne que pourra …

- Il …il est professeur à Poudlard ,marmonna Harry.

Sirius , d'abord étonné, fit mine de vomir dans son assiette.

- Potions j'imagine ? continua James de plus en plus intéréssé .

- Euh oui… pourquoi ? balbutia Harry pris de court.

- James veut le demander en mariage ,lança Sirius.

Il reçut un coup de poing du futur marié.

- Au fait , tu étais dans l'équipe toi ? demanda James après avoir martelé sans répit la tête de Sirius.

- Oui ,je suis attrapeur, déclara Harry en reposant sa cuillère .

- C'est vrai ?dit Sirius en surgissant de sous la table. Et tu es bon ?

- Assez, répondit modestement Harry.

Il se levèrent de table pendant que l'elfe la débarrassait.

- AÎE !s'écria Harry en portant la main à sa cicatrice.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas ? s'inquiéta James.

- Non ,non…rien ,répondit-il précipitamment . Hey , vous avez vu le temps qu'il fait ?ça vous dirait , une petite partie de Quidditch ?

- O.K ,acquiesça James tout en continuant de le regarder attentivement.

Et ils sortirent sous un soleil éclatant pour voir derrière la barrière Mme Potter en train de gare sa voiture.

- Du nouveau, m'man ? lança James par delà le portail.

- Elle est directrice du département de l'information magique, souffla Sirius à Harry en emboîtant le pas à son ami.

- Rien de très palpitant , répondit Vicky Potter à son fils. Mais je voulais te prévenir Harry…je ne sais pas comment ,mais il y a eu des fuites…La communauté des sorciers sera bientôt au courant de tout , j'en ai bien peur…

- Mais … comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je crois que je ferais mieux de chasser ces hordes de moineaux qui ont pris les combles pour volière . Ce genre d'oiseaux passe-partout est souvent utilisé pour espionner , il suffit d'un simple sort de détection et …

Elle fit un signe de la main comme pour mimer un sort et regarda Harry d'un air désolé.

- Je sais que tu as hâte de retourner chez toi , mais je doute qu'il y ait au ministère un retourneur de temps assez puissant pour te le permettre. Pour l'instant , je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de t'inscrire à Poudlard .Je verrais ensuite avec Dumbledore…

- En parlant de Dumbledore… est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

Il avait une foule de choses à confier à Dumbledore , l'homme qui savait toujours tout.

Elle ouvrit le portail d'un coup sec et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel d'un bleu très clair.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si tu pourrais le rencontrer. Dumbledore est très souvent absent ces temps derniers , mais tu pourras sûrement le voir à la rentrée.

Elle lui sourit gentiment et il lui rendit son sourire .Sirius était parti chercher la clé de la remise à balais ,mais James n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation, et lorsque sa mère disparut dans un « pop ! » il s'approcha de lui.

- Je ne dois pas être un très bon père pour que tu aies l'air si heureux de rester ici ,dit il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Harry, qui ne savait pas si son père plaisantait ou était au contraire sérieux, choisit de pouffer de rire. En effet , lorsque Vicky Potter lui avait annoncé qu'il serait inscrit à Poudlard, il avait plutôt bien pris la chose.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça…C'est juste que, disons, un travail pas très plaisant m'attend là-bas , dit-il en pensant à la prophétie et à tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

James eut un sourire crispé pendant que Harry l'observait attentivement. Il paraissait mal à l'aise et ses pensées semblaient s'être perdues loin , là où il ne pouvait les suivre.

- Elle est comment ?

- Qui ça ?

- Ma future femme.

Ils marchaient à présent côte à côte sous un soleil radieux , et l'herbe humide crissait sous leurs pas. James paraissait tendu , mal à l'aise , comme s'il avait attendu longtemps , tournant et retournant cette question dans sa tête , avant d'enfin se décider à la poser . Pour lui la réponse de Harry allait décider du tournant de sa vie. Il était vrai , pensa Harry, qu'avoir son futur enfant sous les yeux constituait une épreuve que beaucoup ne pouvaient se vanter d'avoir vécue. De surcroît , rien dans la physionomie de Harry ne laissait voir les traits de sa mère ,à part ses yeux qu'il prenait soin de détourner chaque fois qu'il risquait de croiser le regard de quelqu'un.

- Et qui veux-tu , toi, que ce soit ?

James ne répondit pas.

Et les jours , se succédèrent, presque identiques , occupés par d'interminables parties de Quidditch , de bataille explosive, ou de jeux d'échecs version sorciers. Ou encore passaient-ils leur temps à discuter des cours de Poudlard , des professeurs, et de diverses anecdotes .Harry apprit ainsi que Maëva King , le professeur de potions, nourrissait une passion secrète pour Floppy l'elfe de maison , et que Picott le concierge , baptisé « tête-d'âne » pour d'obscures raisons, était le cousin de Mme Pomfresh , l'infirmière.

- Au fait Remus va demain acheter ses affaires au chemin de traverse, dit James. Il me l'a dit dans sa dernière lettre.

Une semaine avant la rentrée , ils étaient assis tous les trois sur le lit de Sirius et feuilletaient négligemment de vieux manuels scolaires.

- On n'a qu'à y aller demain aussi , qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?suggéra Sirius.

- Bonne idée , approuva Harry .Comme ça on rencontrera Lupin…

Ils le regardèrent étrangement , comme à chaque fois qu'il se révélait connaître quelqu'un qu'il n'avait , théoriquement, jamais rencontré.

Harry bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire .

- Bon je vais me coucher ,dit-il. A demain !

- Attends, l'interpella Sirius alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Harry se retourna.

- Si tu connais Remus, tu connais aussi son …hum…petit problème ?

- En effet, je le connais , répondit Harry en baillant à nouveau. Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour aller le crier sur les toits…Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit ,Harry , répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Et il referma la porte. Un problème d'une autre nature lui occupait l'esprit. Sa cicatrice était parcourue de picotements continus et désagréables depuis maintenant vingt-quatre heures, chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis un an maintenant.

Il monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, parcourut un couloir et pénétra dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Alors, sans allumer de lumière, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et posa le front sur la vitre , moins pour admirer le paysage que pour sentir la surface froide sur son visage.

Sa cicatrice était devenue brûlante.


End file.
